onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Givemeagoddamnusername
Welcome Givemeagoddamnusername Warning Don't just go deleting info, add the reference if you have it, leave it if not. Also, your insulting remarks are unacceptable. And neither is your username. 07:44, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, insulting people like that is not allowed here. It's not a matter of the username's sound, it's yours has a clear offensive meaning. One more outburst like that equals to a ban. 06:39, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Uh, you have a profanity in your username. That's offensive enough. 06:55, September 6, 2015 (UTC) It's obvious, if you can't tell then it's you who don't know English (your words). 07:05, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Then feel free to ask another editor like DancePowderer or SeaTerror. 07:12, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Read the list above. Your image had no source, no licensing, no category, and wasn't used for an article. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 09:15, September 6, 2015 (UTC) JoP's dancing stars aren't uploaded onto this site. Images for personal use like signatures are imported from a different site like photobucket or imageshack. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 09:30, September 6, 2015 (UTC) It may be the site you're using, some sites don't work here. But you're going to have to ask someone else, I don't use them myself. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 09:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Here. Everything you need.(EDIT: Oh, wait. No need.) The dancing stars are mine, btw. Please don't sign them with 4 tildes if you have a Wikitext signature. Please view in source code to see how. :: don't worry about that.. thanks for the info.. XD =] http://i107.photobucket.com/albums/m310/_Favorites/anim-sanji-smoke_zpsrgfsgj3g.gif Username | (Talk) | | '' '' | http://i107.photobucket.com/albums/m310/_Favorites/anim-sanji-opposite_zps7l90rfzn.gif 19:24, September 6, 2015 (UTC) http://i107.photobucket.com/albums/m310/_Favorites/anim-sanji-smoke_zpsrgfsgj3g.gif Username | (Talk) | | '' '' | http://i107.photobucket.com/albums/m310/_Favorites/anim-sanji-opposite_zps7l90rfzn.gif 19:22, September 6, 2015 (UTC) 09:15, September 6, 2015 (UTC)}} Re:please Be patient, the subject will surely be discussed sooner or later. And the admin was right, by the way. Your way of communicating is not really expected to see, especially from new users. Same counts for the fact you continued edit-warring when I had the talk opened already to discuss the subject. For now just do as they say, and know that I will respect their decision. 09:55, September 6, 2015 (UTC) sig template Would you mind making your signature a template? Signatures use a lot of code normally, which makes it hard to edit for most users since most of us use source mode. Here's a blog with instructions on how to do it; it's actually pretty simple. Thanks. 19:56, September 6, 2015 (UTC) 21:20, September 6, 2015 (UTC) That's good. Thanks. 22:18, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:467 First off, Mangafox images are blocked in the US, where JOP and I are. Second I'm not sure since I can't see the images, but by "raw" we mean Japanese versions of the chapter, not English. Be patient and we'll figure it out, wiki work goes slowly. 05:34, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: wait Mistranslations and misunderstandings. I wrote up a Mythbusters entry detailing it, based on JapaneseOPfan's explanations on the Swordsmen talk page and my own observations. 10:25, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Theory If you have a theory about something, that's great. But keep it in blogs and forums. Article pages are meant to be only fact - no deducing, no hypothesising, no inferring. 12:09, April 6, 2017 (UTC)